


Darling Companion

by CobaltStargazer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, Twincest, maxicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltStargazer/pseuds/CobaltStargazer
Summary: Try as they might, its hard to stay away when its the only comfort they're familiar with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I've been trying to avoid writing, but after this week, I'm out of fucks to give. If you read the tags before clicking, you know what you're in for.

It was in the way their hands touched, that their first instinct was always to reach for each other if things were tense, or if one of them felt troubled. Pietro watched over Wanda, the older twin protecting the younger, but it was more than that. They'd huddled together under his bed for two days, listening to bricks and concrete shift and grind together as their neighbors tried to dig them out. Waiting to see if the second bomb would detonate, taking them along with their parents. When it didn't, when they survived, they held one another for a long time, standing outside the ruins of their house as their small bodies shivered in the winter wind that bit through their lightweight coats.

They went to live with relatives, and there they slept in the same room until they were fifteen. Sometimes they slept in the same bed - they were both prone to nightmares, terrible dreams of the kitchen floor caving in as the roof disintegrated - but some innate sense had one or the other returning to their own space before the house was awake. When Wanda's body began to develop, Pietro was suddenly very mindful of the fact that his sister was female, and he was both ashamed and intrigued by the way it felt when he held her under the cover of darkness, murmuring to her as he pulled her out of the terror she relived when she slept. And having to draw his hips away from hers, because the alien stiffness wasn't something he was _supposed_ to feel when they hugged. She stopped speaking to him for a week when he asked for and got a room of his own, because he wouldn't - couldn't - tell her his reasons.

Things changed again when they fell in with the Sokovian radicals, who introduced them to protesting and demonstrations. The prickly discomfort was intermittent by then, because the twins had become one another's entire support system. The family they'd been sent to live with meant well, but they had no idea of how to handle two angry, wounded children who held hands too often and finished each other's sentences. It seemed easier to leave them to their own devices, and so they did. 

They'd been on a mission, one of the thefts their group committed at night when they broke into a military base to steal weapons and food. The weather was cold, and the eighteen year old siblings braced their backs against the wall where they stood as lookouts. Not old enough to carry weapons yet, their erstwhile commander had insisted, but he'd allowed them to be sentries. When a vehicle began to approach their hiding place, Wanda had gone rigid next to her brother, one foot shifting in case she needed to bolt and inform the others. He touched her hand, a calming gesture, but she hadn't relaxed until the headlights vanished around the corner, in the opposite direction of their compatriots. Once they were safe, she'd turned her hand over in his and squeezed his fingers.

"I love you, my darling."

Pietro had turned, not so much surprised by the endearment because Wanda often told him she loved him, but she'd never called him 'darling'. They'd studied one another, standing there in the half-light with the breeze blowing colder as the temperature dropped, and he kissed her on the mouth. It was clumsy, and she drew away when his hand brushed her breast, but very slightly, enough that she could still run a finger beneath the collar of his jacket. After that, what might have been a question became a certainty. 

Later still, when Strucker realized the nature of Wanda's relationship with her brother, he allowed it to continue as a both as a reward for their success as test subjects and as incentive to continue to excel. She'd always suspected that the amoral bastard liked to watch, because cameras were everywhere in the old HYDRA lab, and it was Pietro who kept her from lashing out and killing the scientist. Knowing it was wrong, that those with more conventional morality would disapprove, was beside the point. When she slipped into his bed, or he slipped into hers, what had started out as simple comfort became a drug, a tonic against the pain of their youth. If Strucker wanted to be a secondhand witness, let him. With Pietro above her, Wanda cared for nothing else.

It was a debilitating love, the kind that made them even more mistrustful of others, but it was also a physical manifestation of their emotions. 'Wrong' was just another word when his hands were sliding over her body; a word he knew the definition of, but a word that had no real meaning when she cradled him against her. And she always said the words, those five words that struck his heart like a stone landing in still water, sending ripples through his entire being.

"I love you, my darling."

They knew they would have to hide the reality of their feelings once the Avengers took them in, that not even Banner would understand it, but as they got ready to head back to Sokovia and finish undoing the damage they'd helped do, Pietro and Wanda spent a few minutes away from the others, just standing together quietly and holding hands, as they'd done before they'd lost their parents. She rubbed her thumb across his knuckles, and he brushed her cheek with his other hand. So much to say and perhaps so little time to say it.

"I am afraid."

Wanda was looking up at him, watching his eyes when she said it, and Pietro put his arm around her to pull her against him. "Don't be," he murmured, ruffling her hair with his breath. "Whatever happens, we'll be fine."

He kissed her forehead, her cheek, and - once he looked over her shoulder and then behind him - her mouth. Lingering just a few seconds too long. She just barely resisted the urge to slip her hand beneath his shirt to touch his stomach.

"I love you, my darling," 

It was the first time he'd been the one to say it, and she smiled up at him before asking, "You'll come to me tonight?" 

He paused, but only for a moment. His body ached for her closeness, and right or wrong, they always came together after a mission. Or a battle. Pietro's unshaven cheek brushed against his sister's, and she kissed him very quickly before pulling away. 

"Be careful." 

They said it simultaneously, then laughed. They'd be fine. They always were.


End file.
